An Ordinary Brancliff Branfiction
by DaSaltWoman
Summary: I'M BACK FROM MY CRINGE ATTACKS THAT I GOT WHEN I REREAD THE CHAPTERS WOOO! No but for real, Idfk what I'm doing and I don't have proofreaders so excuse me for any typo's/grammatical errors. Real summary coming in when I actually finish this Branfic!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Brancliff, goodbye everyone." The video ends. I throw my phone onto my bed, squealing. His voice just makes me feel so fluffy inside. Even though he lives in the same city as I do, I've never seen him. Although, I hope that he lives in my city, as he's said it before in one of his videos... But I've never commented on one of his videos. But maybe I should, he reacts to pretty much every comment. Picking up my phone, I write a comment.

DaSaltyLoli [11:36 PM] : "Hi Bran-San!~ I've been watching your videos for a while, and I enjoy your content a lot 3 please keep it up :3"

I suddenly jerk awake because of my phone. The screen flashes, a YouTube notification. Brancliff replied! I stifle a scream of joy. It's 1AM. Luckily I graduated five months ago, and just moved out. I'd been doing side jobs, and began collected money when I realised how much I wanted to leave.

Brancliff [01:03 AM] : "Hehe, thank you! /  
/head pat"  
DaSaltyLoli [01:05 AM] : "Wait... You're older than me, and I look up to you, does that make you my senpai?!"  
Brancliff [01:08 AM] : "It might ;)"  
DaSaltyLoli [01:08 AM] : "It's settled then! Senpai it is!"

No reply. Ignoring a sting of disappointment, I sigh. But thanks to that, my phone falls on my face with a small "bam!" I rub my nose. _Gosh that hurts._ I then fall asleep after a few minutes. A few days go by with us talking a bit through the comments. Brancliff ended up giving me his Discord.

After showering first, I hop on Discord, and message Brancliff. I get a reply after waiting for a minute or two. We chit chat for a while. We start to talk. When our topic moves onto more personal subjects, I suggest we can meet up.

[SaltehLoli]: yoooo~ I just got an idea; wanna meet some time? we do live in the same city :3  
[Brancliffo]: Sounds good. When?  
[SaltehLoli]: what about now? hehe  
[SaltehLoli]: lets go to the café? you know... the small, fancy one?  
[Brancliffo]: NOW? ^^; I do know that café, but I have a life you know-  
[SaltehLoli]: oh, shit sorry ;3; I forgot that you had a life, unlike me ~  
[Brancliffo]: I'm kidding. I can play some PoGo while walking to that place. I live close to it anyway  
[SaltehLoli]: im on my way~  
[SaltehLoli]: thou shall be there in approximately 5 minutes!  
[Brancliffo]: Make that 10, please. ;;

I close my laptop and look in the mirror. A happy face stares back. The glasses I wear make my eyes look a little bigger than they already are. But people have told me that it makes me cuter... so, I decided to abandon contacts and just wear glasses. Glasses are easier anyway. I squirm out of my PJ's, and grab some reasonable clothing. A skirt, thigh highs, a T-Shirt and sneakers. After doing so, my messy, black hair gets quickly brushed. I dash out of my house, but then realise that Bran would take a longer time to arrive. So I slow down and grab my ear buds. The music plays as I happily walk to the place where I've got to be.

Arriving at the café, I see Bran sitting. I stop dead in my tracks. I panic. _Crap._ Bran didn't notice me. Yet. Suddenly, beginning to feel nervous, I stray to his table. "Hi Senpai" I greet him. Bran looks up from his phone. Surprise flashes through his eyes. "You look.. More different than I thought."  
"In a bad way?" I ask, and Bran grins. "Yes. a very bad way." And pats me on the head. "I'm kidding. You look cute." Beginning to blush, I get a chair, and sit next to Bran. As he sits down, I call a waiter. We both order a cup of tea, and a muffin. "So..." I start, not knowing what to say. Bran looks awkward too. Looking at his face, I begin to laugh. He looks at me. "Hey, Senpai. What's the difference between a joke, and three dicks?" _He's cute._ "The difference is that those three dicks are so small, that they put that joke to shame?" Bran begins to grin. "No, the difference is that I can't take a joke." We both begin to laugh. Now that the mood has been lifted, we both feel more comfortable. An hour flies by. Bran checks his phone. "Hey, Kay, do you want to visit my house? My family are going to go somewhere. They'll come back next month." He smiles again.

"Sure. Let's go." I mean, what can go wrong?

"Hooray!" After paying, Bran grabs my hand and pulls me with him to his home. A flush creeps up my cheeks. I've never really been interested in getting a boyfriend. Mainly because all the boys around me were morons.

After ten minutes of walking, and comfortable chatting, we reach his house. As he grabs his keys to unlock the door, I become nervous. Never have I ever been to a boy's home. What do I do? What happens when I become awkward? Or rather, when everything becomes awkward? Suddenly, I feel a finger flicking against my forehead. I yelp, and rub my forehead. "Wake up, sweet cheeks. Come in." I hear Bran chuckle. Flushing, I nod, and enter the house.

As Bran closes the door, I calm down a little. I follow Bran to the living room. "Want to play Elsword?" Bran's sudden voice scares me. "Sure! Tho, I haven't been able to really play lately, so I might be rusty."  
"That's fine, I can teach you." He wiggles his eyebrows. Bran pulls a chair next to his chair for me, and gets a laptop. As I raise my eyebrow, questioning why he'd need that, while he already has two monitors. He shrugs. "Just in case. It's handy for in bed." I giggle. "For research?" Bran blinks a few times in surprise. And begins to blush, getting my reference. "Yeah. A lot of research."

We end up playing through the whole night. From 2V2 matches to spamming Henir dungeons. And before we know it, it's 5AM. Stifling a yawn, I look at Bran. He notices me, and chuckles. "Sleepy?" I nod. Stretching myself, I look at the time. _I'm not looking forward to be alone again._ Bran keeps looking at me, but looks away whenever I glance at him. Giggling, I grab one of his Kirby stuffed animals, and throw it at him. But to my sadness, he catches it. "It's pretty late-" Bran cuts himself off, and clears his throat. "It's pretty early now, what about you stay here and sleep?"  
"You mean.. now?"  
"Yes, now." That chuckle again. _It's kind of cute...?_ I can feel my cheeks heat up. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay here until I am all rested up!" I smile. Bran smiles back. "Yeah. It wouldn't hurt to stay with a guy you don't even know for a month."  
"I mean, I can sue you if you do anything indecent to me."  
"Can you when you're tied up in my basement, though?" We both begin to laugh. "Let's get the stuff ready then." With a wink, Bran turns off his PC and walks to his bedroom. After I've turned off the laptop and put it away on the desk, I follow him.

We take a while to set everything up. But in the end, we somehow got two mattresses on the ground, next to each other. We try to high five, but I end up slapping Bran in the face. I giggle when I see him stifle a yawn while rubbing his cheek. Both Bran and I crawl into the mattresses. "Goodnight Bran."  
"Sleep well." I smile, and close my eyes.

Yet, minutes pass, as I can't seem to fall asleep. Suddenly, about fifteen minutes later, I hear Bran. "Hey, you awake?" He whispers. "Yes. Why?" I answer. A long silence follows. "Nothing, goodnight, Monaka."


	2. Chapter 2

I awaken because of the light shining onto my face. Opening my eyes, I notice that it's not my bedroom. It only takes a minute for me to remember where I am. The sound of Bran's soft snores breaks the silence, and make their way to my ears. His face looks relaxed. The clock says that it's 7AM. Stretching a little, a yawn escapes. I stand up, and go look for Bran's kitchen.

The kitchen ended up easy to find. "What should I make for breakfast?" After questioning myself, the idea to make Bran phở as dinner pops into my mind. For breakfast toast, bacon and scrambled eggs should be fine. It's easy to make, and serves as a good breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, I come back to the bedroom with two plates. Bran is still sound asleep. Giggling quietly, I set the plate on a table in the room. And then lay on Bran. Literally. Our faces are inches away. Bran huffs, and wakes up. His sleepy eyes lock on mine, and I giggle. "Good morning, Kay." He murmurs. "Mind getting off of me? You're creepy." Making me laugh even harder. I roll off of Bran, and hit the ground with a soft bump. "Did I creep you out?"  
"Yes. Your face already scares me, but waking up and seeing a close up of it is just..." He chuckles and shivers visibly. On purpose. "Terrifying. absolutely horrific."  
I gasp, and softly hit his shoulder with my hand. "And to think I made breakfast for you!" I sigh dramatically. "I even planned to make something special for dinner..." Immediately Bran sits right up. "What did you want to make?"  
"Guess."  
"Uh.. Noodles?"  
"Close."  
"Tell me" he begs. "Pretty please?" And then pouts. The sight of this cute person pouting because of me makes me laugh. He's absolutely adorable. "Guess I will have to keep it secret." I tease him more. "Please don't, just tell me?" He begs, almost sounding like a puppy. The idea of him being with me, and only me, creeps into my mind. But it quickly gets discarded as another plan forms. "Actually, I remember you in a video with cat ears. Where are they?" Bran looks a bit confused, but seems to get my idea after a few moments. "I think I remember where I put them, hold on..." I get covered in Bran's blanket as he throws them on me after getting up. With a small giggle he walks away, to get the cat ears, I suppose.

Suddenly I remember the breakfast. _Dangit_ _, it'll be cold by the time we can finally eat..._ I get lost in my thoughts for a while. The door opens, and I see Bran coming in. With the cat ears on. _God that's cute_. "I've got them!"Bran smiles. And sits down right next to me. "You make me want to feed you, you're so cute, Bran." And maybe do more things than only feeding him. "Why don't you do it, then?" he asks. I smirk, and wiggle my eyebrows. "Not yet. Br-" I stop my sentence, as I just realised something. Bran looks concerned, but picks up his plate and starts to eat. "What's wrong, Kay?"  
"I remembered that I don't even know your real name... I keep calling you Bran. But... What is your actual name?" Bran stops eating, and looks at me. "You can keep calling me Bran, my full name is Brandon Tanabe."  
"Huh... Makes sense. If I haven't told you my full name yet, it is Monaka Hoàng."

"Fancy name there... I like it."  
"Thank you, I got it for my birthday." We both begin to laugh, and resume eating.

When we finish, I get up to bring away the plates. Bran mirrors my movements, but I tell him to sit down and let me do it. "See this as your mini vacation from home chores! You can record until you've got to go work. I'll go home when you go." Bran thinks for a bit. "I should help you though, it's my house after all." _He_ _does_ _have_ _a_ _point_ _..._ "It's to thank you for letting me stay here." I stand in front of Bran, and bow down. "Thank you for letting me stay here." His voice trembles a little, as if he doesn't know what to do. Maybe he doesn't. I don't know. "You don't have to be so formal. It was nothing, all I did was let you sleep here." I look up, and grin. "You're making it sound as if we did something indecent together." _Have think_ _of_ _my_ _manners_ _though_ _._ Bran raises his eyebrow, looking confused. "You... Forgot?"  
"Forgot what...?" Right now, my heart would probably stop beating if it could. But then Bran chuckles. "Just kidding, I got you." And sticks out his tongue. It takes me half of my will not to slap him. But the I laugh too. It's 9PM now. A Friday. "I'll go do the dishes." It takes me the other half of my will not to say 'You go do something else.' That would be considered as bossing someone around. Wouldn't it? People used to call me bossy. Guess it's in my nature to command people. Bran nods happily, and goes walks off to his PC while I focus on the dishes.

A few hours go by. I ended up cleaning a lot. With Bran's approval, of course. Though it was hard to get that. Around 2PM, I hear Bran calling me. "Monaka, I'm going to work in about fifteen minutes!" I yell back. "Okay!" The items that have been used are easy to clean up.

Fifteen minutes later, I am standing outside with Bran as he locks the door. "Maybe we should stay at mine tonight. As I still do have that idea for a special dinner in mind." Bran's eyes light up. "Alright! I'll give you a call when I finish." We both smile. I don't think I could be happier. Bran and I both walk together, until we have to walk in other directions.

When I arrive at my house, I sigh. My house doesn't exactly give off happy vibes. More like gloomy ones. Maybe it's because I don't go out that much. Grabbing the house key from it's secret spot, my neighbours door goes open. A man walks out of the door. He sees me, and waves. I wave back and unlock the door. The sounds of my feet on the ground as I put my shoes on the side of the hallways eerily echo. "I'm home." I say to no one in particular while switching on the lights. Time to check if I have the right ingredients to make Bran's favourite noodles. My kitchen, neat as ever, is indeed filled with enough food for me to make it. Good. Suddenly, I hear a ping. My phone. It only has 8% battery left, so I quickly walk upstairs, and charge the battery. Curiosity takes over as I turn on my phone, and look at the notifications. 'You've got an email!' It says. An email? Suddenly, realisation hits me. I applied to 3 jobs. This email must be from one of those jobs. I applied at a company as internet guard, since I've taken coding lessons. The job is quite easy as I enjoy doing what I have to and am good at it. It pays really good. Nowadays there aren't many people who are willing to do the so-called 'hard' work. It became so rare that they lowered the needs to become one, and started paying way more than they used to. That job interested me the most. The biggest reason why I applied to it is because I can work at home. The other two jobs are; a fancy job where I can work as an assistant, or as waitress at a luxurious restaurant.

I pray quietly as I unlock my phone and look at the mail. It's from the job I wanted the most. My eyes quickly scan the email.  
"We have decided to hire you. Instructi-"

Oh good lord.  
I got the job.  
I GOT THE JOB!


	3. Chapter 3

After rereading the email five times in at least five minutes time, I calm down and decide to go and make the dinner. My phone needed to charge anyway. My hands are itching to make dinner!

Hours later, my phone rings again. It's Brandon. I accept the call, and place the phone against my ear. "Hi babe! I missed you!" My cheery voice calls out A snicker is heard on the other side of the line. "I will be home soon, sweetheart." I gasp. "You... Countered my cheesyness? Have I finally found my ultimate rival?!"  
"You might or might not have." The tone of Bran's voice tells me that he's smiling. "I'm at the cafe, I finished working. Please come get me, my princess." He's continuing? Game on. "My sweet, sweet prince. I will be there in approximately seven minutes! Wait for me, my love." He starts laughing. "Alright alright, you win. I'll see you later then!" While we were talking, I've already gotten my stuff and went outside. "Yup, bye!" Silence. He didn't hang up. "Why aren't you hanging up?" I ask. "You should hang up."  
"No you." Another silence. A soft giggle escapes. We sound like a couple. "Fine fine, I'll hang up." Bran then says, and ends the call. He's so cute.

Brandon waves at me when he sees me coming. "There you are." I can't help but smile and feel excited. "I cleaned up, and made dinner for you, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of this day." The sun had already start to go down when I was walking to the place where I needed to be. And the trees softly swaying side to side while we go home. It's quiet. Peaceful. Until we decide to spark up a conversation. Bran starts talking about his work, telling me the good things about it, and the bad things.

Our conversation doesn't last long, as we arrive at my home. I unlock and open the door. Bran looks quite excited, so I do the most obvious thing that I can do. Step aside, bow and coo; "Welcome to my humble abode. Get inside and get as comfortable as physically possible." Bran grins. "Thank you very much, my lady." He enters the house, followed by me. "Please sit down, and wait a little while I prepare dinner." Before Bran can answer, I leave him alone to get to the kitchen.

It takes me a few minutes to fully heat up the beef soup, and add the noodles. Luckily the living room is close to the kitchen, so I don't burn my hands in the time that I bring the two bowls to the living room. Bran has already taken a seat when I come in. "It smells good, I can't wait to taste it!" He exclaims with a genuine, excited smile. He reminds me of a child on his birthday. I cant get enough of his smile."Hold on." After setting the bowls down, I stray back to the kitchen to get the side-dishes, and chopsticks. It doesn't take long before we can start our dinner.

Soon enough, I eye Bran as he takes his first bite. The facial expression of his is a blessing to see. It changes from excited, to surprised, to that face you make when you nut. "It's great!" My cooking has been rewarded with praising. It feels great. With a happy nod, I resume to eat.

"I'm telling you, Kay, it's one of the greatest meals I've had so far."  
"I can cook more often for you, if you'd like." I can feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. It's been a long time since someone had praised me so much like this. I missed the feeling of knowing to be appreciated. Maybe being with someone permanently wasn't so bad. Happy about the idea, Bran nods "I'd love that!" I suddenly remember my new job. "Do you want anything to drink? I want to tell you some good news." After a bit of thinking, Bran answers with "Just a coke, please. We're not of legal drinking age yet."  
"Do you think I'm that young?" Bran's expression changes from a relaxed one to a horrified one. I can't help but laugh my butt off because of it, causing him to pout. "What's so funny? I'm afraid of milfs." Huh. "That's peculiar. Let's talk about it after I get us something to drink." Luckily my mother taught me how to carry a few plates at once. The sound of crinkling plates is quite satisfying.

With a 'clink', our drinks get set down on the table a few minutes after I left. "Do you prefer the good news, or your milf history?" We laugh. "The good news, please." I end up telling him about my job, and he congratulates me. Our conversation shifts from subjects after a while. A hour or two pass as we continue to talk and joke around. It's great to be talking to someone again.

It's getting quite late as we wrap up our talk. "How about we go sleep now?" I raise an eyebrow after asking.  
"Oh, I'm sleeping here all of a sudden?" Bran mimics me a little, by raising his eyebrow too. We burst out in a tiny fit of giggles and chuckles. "We'll share a bed together today, since I don't have any room for you somewhere else." Brandon's eyes widen a little. "Alright then... No weird touching though."  
"I didn't intend to do that, what do you think I am? A perverted granny?"  
"It would be better if I didn't answer that question." As fast as I can, I softly stomp Bran on hid arm. "If you're going to be even more mean, you're sleeping on the floor tonight."  
"But it's a wooden floor. It can become as cold as your cold, dead heart! I'll freeze tonight if you do let me sleep on the floor!" Bran grins his shit-eating grin. I place my hand on my heart, pretending to be deeply hurt. "Ouch. Why must you hurt me like this?" A yawn then escapes my mouth. I stand up and offer him my hand. "Let's sleep, Bran." He takes it, and we both get upstairs. Luckily my bed is a big, two-person bed. "Err... What about my clothing?" Bran suddenly asks. Oh.  
"We can play a game. Wear whatever you can find in this house. If you find nothing, you can go naked. You have fifteen minutes!" Bran walks off laughing.

Conveniently random male PJ's that conveniently fit Bran are convenient. Fifteen minutes later we're laying in the same bed, facing each other. Bran smiles. "Thank you, again, for letting me stay here."  
"No problem, goodnight Bran."  
"Goodnight, Mona." I scoot a little closer to Brandon, until I can feel his chest against my forehead. "What are you doing?" Bran shifts a little. "Trying to get comfortable." Suddenly I feel arms wrapping around me. "What are you doing?" I mimic his question. "Trying to get comfortable." He answers. After that, I close my eyes, and let sleep drag me away.


End file.
